


Davekat's First Sleepover

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Smut, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Dave and almost nineteen-year-old Karkat have their first sleepover. (It's basically just them making out in bed and being funny.)Mild smut.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 50





	Davekat's First Sleepover

“Cool room,” Dave mumbled to distract Karkat from the embarrassing conversation his dad had subjected them to in the car on the way from school. “Kind of reminds me of John’s room.”

“Oh, God,” Karkat groaned. “Not him. How?”

“Movie posters. You’re both so dorky.”

Dave dropped his backpack at the end of Karkat’s bed and sat himself down at the edge of it, his head turning to look around at the place. Karkat joined him with a soft sigh.

“Sorry about my dad. He said he would let you spend the night on the condition that we’re ‘just friends’ because he knows that I’m completely in love with you.”

“Aw, do you talk about me that much, Kat?”

He punched Dave in the arm and he laughed, rubbing the ache.

Dave didn’t mind the conversation in the car as much as Karkat did. It was nice to be a part of something that he didn’t have to keep his guard up for. In fact, the most embarrassing part of it all was the fact that they had been forced to beg their guardians to spend the night as Dave had just turned eighteen and Karkat would be nineteen in less than six months. Dave was already looking to get a place of his own but was having a bit of trouble finding the time or the safety in his own home to do so. The second Dave got his own apartment, he would spend every second of his days begging his boyfriend to move in with him. They had been dating in secret from their parents for over a year now, so they knew exactly what they wanted outside of their homes. Especially Dave.

“Hang on, let me lock the door.” Karkat stood to do as he suggested, leaving Dave to grin up at him, leaning back on his arms a bit. 

“Lock the door? Shit babe, you might as well shove your hand in my pants while you’re at it. Is that what you’re going to do? Shit, is that your plan?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Strider. No,” he muttered with a glare, a blush rising on his cheeks. “No, for fuck’s sake. I just don’t want my family barging in. Kankri is more of a talkative fucker than you and my dad doesn’t ever knock. I always lock my door when I’m in here.”

“And you don’t want them walking in when my dick is in you, right?”

“I don’t want them walking in and taking away from the private time we have. Not everything revolves around sex, dipshit.”

“Bro, don’t pull that card on me.” Dave pulled one hand off the bed, doing that weird hand-twirl gesture as he talked. Karkat used to hate it. He found it endearing and kind of charming now. Who was he kidding, everything about Dave was charming. “Ninety percent of your favorite romcoms are purely revolved around sex.”

He began to go through a mental list he had of all the movies Karkat had seen that supposedly fell under this category and he watched him speak for a solid minute with his hands on his hips before rolling his eyes and making his way back to the bed. Rather than taking his place at Dave’s side again, he grabbed his favorite seat: his lap. But straddling his thighs made no difference and Dave didn’t even falter. He simply allowed both hands to come up off the bed to grab Karkat’s hips and hold him still as he kept going down the list. Karkat found himself slightly surprised that he could remember that many movie titles right off the top of his head but he still needed him to text him every morning before they left for school so he wouldn’t forget to take his Adderall. He tended to forget regardless. 

“Dave.”

“I mean, Karkat, I could keep going, but-”

“ _ Dave. _ ”

“I think you see my point. That’s the thing with people, bro. They-”

“Davey.  _ Babe _ .”

“-all focus on sex. Sometimes, the plot is based on the two main characters  _ not  _ being able to have sex, and that’s what gets the audience’s attention. So-”

Karkat grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in roughly, his lips meeting still moving ones. It shut Dave up and he kissed back gently. Karkat felt his hands tighten on his hips, tugging him a little closer after a moment. He then pulled away for air after a while, looking down at him.

“... You did that to shut me up, didn’t you?”

“I said your name three times and even called you by a pet name and you  _ still  _ didn’t respond.”

“Oh, what? You called me a pet name? Do it again, you never do that!”

“What if I just made out with you until my dad calls us for dinner instead?”

Dave pretended to consider it, but they both knew full well the answer was a very enthusiastic  _ yes! _

“Maybe I could finish my thought and then we could-”

“Oh my God, shut the hell up.”

Karkat pulled him in again and Dave wasted absolutely zero time, sighing into it and pushing himself up more to be closer. His hands moved slightly to hook his fingers on Karkat’s belt loops and yank him much closer on his lap, the friction waking him up a little bit. He kept a stoic expression.

Karkat reached up to tug his shades off his head, setting them to the side gently. He was able to tilt his head and deepen the kiss, his tongue poking out to fight Dave’s. They both let out a very soft sound, their hearts jumping with excitement. Even after a year and eight months, this never got old.

“Lay back,” Karkat breathed, breaking apart from nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Hm? What are you planning on doing to me, Vantas?” Dave did as he said though, allowing his hands to move down to his thighs instead. Karkat followed Dave a bit, hovering over him.

“Not anything interesting, unfortunately. Not with Kankri on the other side of this wall and my dad twenty feet away in the kitchen.”

“And yet you’ll blow me in the bathroom during lunch? That’s like, the riskiest shit.”

“Dave! I told you not to ever mention that ever again!”

“I don’t know why you insist I stay hush-hush about it with you. You did fucking great.”

“Liar. The first time is always bad.”

“Apparently not.”

Karkat growled a little and sat up again, crossing his arms. He didn’t take his eyes away from Dave’s, which were definitely encouraging him more to do more than he should more so than anything he was saying.

“For the record,” Dave then held a finger up matter-of-factly. “I genuinely do not give a shit. Choking me with your tongue is just as pleasant to me as anything else you could possibly do to me. Or make me do. Hey Karkat, have I hinted enough to you that I fucking love when you’re forceful? It’s hot.”

“Yes, Dave. You’ve told me this. Many times.”  
“I like when you tell me to shut up all angry and pissed off. Makes my dick jump.”

“Dave.”

“That’s me.”

“You didn’t take your meds, did you?”

“No. No, I did not.”

“I can tell.”

“Can you just get back down here and keep kissing me? Please?” Dave’s tone switched to more of a whine and he attempted to pull Karkat up to sit somewhere much more pleasing on his body. “My lips are cold over here. Freezing like they’ve just been stranded in the cold, cruel Arctic to fend for themselves. Like-”

Dave was shut up once more by warm, inviting lips that still had the slightest taste of cherry chapstick from earlier. Karkat hated the taste of cherries, but Dave had made a comment about how, for whatever reason, he associated him with cherries. Maybe it was the fact that he wore a fruity perfume rather than some kind of cologne like he did. It did smell a bit like cherries, he had to admit. Karkat indulged him since he seemed to love it so much. 

Dave’s hands trailed up under his sweater, feeling up the soft skin that he loved to mark up whenever he got the chance. Karkat was completely in love with the feeling of Dave’s hands and eventually was rolling his hips against his, grinding hard into his lap. That drew soft moans and sounds of pleasure from both of them and Dave so desperately was wanting more. He could feel that Karkat was in a similar situation and was trying hard to hold back.

Then there was a knock on the door after the rattling of the doorknob.

“Boys,” Karkat’s dad’s much deeper voice came out muffled from behind the door. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Karkat, I asked you to keep the door unlocked.”

“You ask me to keep the door unlocked all the time. I lock it for privacy. I’m not unlocking it.” Karkat had reluctantly pulled away from Dave’s lips, but that didn’t stop him from leaning up and trailing kisses down his neck and sucking hard on the soft, sweet skin. Karkat’s hand tangled in his hair. 

His dad walked away without another word and Karkat let out a breathy moan.

“Careful,” he whispered. “We have to go out there in ten. I don’t want to have to explain why there’s a trail of hickeys on my neck.”

“Ten minutes…” Dave hummed in thought. Without Karkat realizing, he had already undone the button and zipper on his jeans, as well as on his own. “Think you can be quiet?”

“Yeah, but ten minutes? Is that enough time?”

“We’ve been able to do it in six at the theater one time.”

“True…”

Dave didn’t stop biting his neck and the curve of his shoulder, pulling down his sleeve to access it. Karkat finally gave in to the chills running down his spine and the tightness of his jeans.

“Fine, oh God, just fuck me…”

Dave grinned and reached over blindly into his backpack for the only thing they would need.

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a bunch of other Davekat one-shots on my page if you want to check those out and I have also compiled them into a collection on one-shots if you would like to check them out. Thank you!


End file.
